Rose (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Oh my, you must be new. I'm Rose. I'm so happy to meet you!" *"Why, good morning. You're up early. Are you working? Have fun." *"Hello there, __. Have you eaten yet? I always think food tastes better fresh from the farm." *"Hello there dear. Do you need to speak with Rutger?" *"Why, hello there. Do let me come by and visit your farm soon." *"Why, hello there, ____. You're looking well. Have a good day, dear!" *"Good evening, ___." What are you doing out so late?" 'Chat' *"Of course horses and carriages are handy, but it is nice to walk sometimes. You never know what might happen during your walk." *"Oh my, fancy meeting you here dear." *'Storm:' "I always loved snowstorms as a girl. But these days the idea of shoveling all that snow makes my back ache..." *'Rain:' "Oh my, ___. Don't you have an umbrella? We can't have that! You'll catch a cold!" *'During a typhoon:' "I do hope this wind won't keep me up tonight. The last typhoon we had was so loud, I couldn't sleep a wink!" *'After a typhoon:' "I do hope your farm was alright yesterday. Such dreadful weather!" *'Complete a Request:' "You've been such a help, ___! I knew I could count on you! In fact, you did such a nice job, I may ask you for help again! I'll see you later, dear. Make sure you take care of yourself!" *'When shown the blue feather: '"Oh my, how lovely! So who's the lucky person? Well, whoever it is, they'll be lucky to have you. I'm sure they'll say yes." 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower: '"Working at the town hall may look dull to you, but you know, I have such fun!" *'Two flowers:' "You always look so hearty and healthy. You really do love farming, don't you?" *'Three flowers:' "How are things going, dear? You know you can always come talk to me." *'Four flowers:' "All the neighbors are talking about how sweet you are, dear. It warms my heart to hear good things about you." *'Five flowers:' "I have such great fun talking to you, dear. It's always a treat to hear about your farm. " *'Six flowers: '"You know, my husband has really taken a shine to you, ___. He's so glad that you're living here." *'Seven flowers:' "You know, Rutger and I always talk about how glad we are you moved here. This town wouldn't be the same without you." 'Gifts' *'Liked Gift:' "Why, how lovely! What a nice gift." *'Neutral Gift:' "My, is this for me? Thank you." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I couldn't possibly carry another gift. I'm sorry." *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? And such a lovely gift for an old lady like me! Thank you, dear!" 'Festivals' *"I'm so excited about today's festival." *"I'm looking forward to the festival today. I wonder what it will be like?" Cooking Festival *'You live in Bluebell and lose:' "You had some bad luck, but you'll win next time, dear." *'You cheer for Bluebell and they lose: '"We lost today. And you were so supportive." *'You cheer for Bluebell and they win:' "So our village won the Cooking Festival! It must be thanks to your support, ___." Animal Festival Win: *"Those animals are difficult to raise. It's quite a feat to raise one as splendid as yours." *"Congratulations, dear! I knew your farm would win!" *"We saw so many lovely animals in the festival today. But yours was by far the best, ___." Lose: "Well, I certainly thought you were the best... You'll win next time." Hand Fishing Festival *'Win:' "You caught quite a lot! What's your secret?" *"Rutger always did well in this festival. Of course, that was a long time ago..." *"This festival always reminds me of my girlhood. We were all so earnest then..." Flower Day Festival "My, what a lovely flower. Thank you so much, dear." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes